


... Or rewrite history!

by Violet_20



Series: My Ducktales prompts [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr Prompt, ducktales prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_20/pseuds/Violet_20
Summary: 'Guess who's back... Back again...'As I promised, the second season of 'My Ducktales prompts'!I know... Ducktales is ending... I'm happy the series will close at its best, but still, I'm a little sad because I really love this show, its characters, its stories and I hope its finale will close every storyline! But during the waiting, please enjoy this series of prompts on the last season, starting with its protagonist, the evil triplet!
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck/Penumbra, Drake Mallard & Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Mark Beaks & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: My Ducktales prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Euphoria (The most dangerous... Game Night!)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Guess who's back... Back again...'
> 
> As I promised, the second season of 'My Ducktales prompts'!
> 
> I know... Ducktales is ending... I'm happy the series will close at its best, but still, I'm a little sad because I really love this show, its characters, its stories and I hope its finale will close every storyline! But during the waiting, please enjoy this series of prompts on the last season, starting with its protagonist, the evil triplet!

How could he be that stupid? Of course he had his own ability to use during adventures. He saw the angles, in every situation. Maybe he didn’t read all the books Huey read, maybe he wasn’t brave like Dewey, but he certainly knew how to solve problems. How many times he discovered a way to save the little money they had, how many bad people he unmasked to everyone’s surprise… He had a gift, and what a gift: uncle Scrooge said also her mom had it and this could helped him in becoming the succesful duck he always wanted to be. Well, his uncle couldn’t make a mistake, he thought while adjusting the sign of his newborn company, and the following months would be the best of his life.


	2. Begging (The dephts of cousin Fethry)

Making new friends was easy, maintaining them, on the contrary, was hard. Tons of people said that being with him was a loss of time and now that he was thinking about, also dangerous because of his natural curiosity, mindless of danger… But that what’s friends were for, right? They supported your interests no matter what… Oh, who was he kidding? He shouldn’t be surprised: the little Donalds were only the last people of a long list who thought the same about him. He should be satisfied just with inanimate objects and his beloved krills… Wait, no, he shouldn’t count the krills since Dewey intended to hurt one of them just because she was a little bigger than the others. It was all in Huey’s hands: he would have followed his brother? Well, he disappointed him when he discovered he was just the lab’s caretaker and not the scientist he had been eager to know… But the truth was that hope rarely abandoned him, even in the most difficult times, and maybe there was still a chance to convince Huey.   
“Leave Mitzi alone. She's trying to help! Junior Woodchuck Rule 2: All Junior Woodchucks must be open to the unknown in their quest for the truth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fethry, or Paperoga as we italians call him, is such a famous character here in Italy and I was so happy to see him in the reboot... I know a lot of people loved him because he provided a good autistic representation and I think it's better than the ones in Italy who see him as a stoner (true story).
> 
> Hope you like it (kudos and reviews are well received)!


	3. Boundless energy (The ballad of Duke Balooney)

Now he remembered everything about that day, when he met the first millionaire in his life and he ‘taught him a lesson on hard work’. People were right when they said you shouldn’t stay too close to your idols or your hands would be covered by gold dust: well, he kinda found his hands full of gold, since he stole his money clip without being caught... That theft made him realize the cocky Scottish wasn’t invincible and he could still best him, better yet: the one who would best him would have been another Scottish millionaire. He had given him such a hard time as Flintheart Glomgold and now that he had his memory back, he was ready to reveal him his greatest secret and offer him the challenge of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, this episode... 
> 
> Such a great and tragic backstory for Glomgold and I love how the bet highlight how Scrooge still thinks he can do anything, after many years and his great loss...


	4. Lyrics (The town where everyone was nice)

He would never become famous. He could never live by his own music if he didn’t accept to perform on country fairs or birthday’s parties, where he could count the people that really listened to him. It was hard to admit, but ironically, he felt so much better after that confession… Besides, if his music could defeat that giant carnivorous plant, he, Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzales III, was ready to risk everything for it. He wasn’t afraid: he was with Donald and José, the best friends he had ever had and they were ready to sing that song he lost the count of the times he had been forced to modify.

_'We are Three Caballeros,_

_Yes, Three Caballeros,_

_They say we are birds of a feather...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the three caballeros!  
> Fun Fact: I watched the movie for the first time just a week before the episode aired, so I managed to notice EVERY reference to it - this made 'The town where everyone was nice' one of my favorite episode of the reboot -.  
> But, even if José is my favorite, Panchito deserved this prompt (I love his new characterization!)
> 
> PS: when I talked about how many times the songs had to be modified, it's not just because it was written originally in spanish, but because the lyrics are a little different from the original one, because a certain word was cut because it rapidly assumed another meaning - and it wasn't just a synonim of 'happy' -, so...


	5. Cloud 9 (Storkules in Duckburg)

Bitterswitt eros: when that attractive young man came to their island, he finally understood the epithet’s meaning for the love’s god. His arrows hit his heart and from that moment, Storkules’s heart had always belonged to the fearless Donald Duck. Unfortunately – as his father reminded him – he was a god and Donald was just a mortal: he should renounce to the idea of creating a romantic bond with him… But nothing stopped them from becoming friends and since then, he tried in every way to win the trust and esteem from the best mortal he had ever known. The defeat of the Hydra of Lerna was nothing compared to be a good roommate! But even if he failed, Donald helped him in finding a new house in return of being saved by the arpies… And against all his hopes, Donald hugged him! Oh yes: in that brief moment he tasted the perfect happiness and he was willing to taste it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone doubted about the nature of the love Storkules felt for Donald, this episode gladly provided the answer!
> 
> I'll say no more.


	6. Holiday (Last Christmas)

Christmas was Donald’s favorite’s holiday: this year he would celebrate it at the mansion for the first time in ten years and nothing, from the incidents with the lights to his uncle’s being the Grinch, would have stopped him from spending a great Christmas with his nephews: he would have sung every Christmas carol in every language he knew, he would have eaten high calories candies, and he would have done everything with his green sweater. Since he was twelve, he would have always worn that giant sweater his twin sister gave him.

_“I promise we will never spend another Christmas apart!”_

He looked at the giant painting in the room and smiled to the image of Della defending the vessel as the fearless swordfighter she was. Christmas was a family holiday and he came to understood thanks to a mysterious cousin from Canada who looked very much to his nephew Dewey. He knew his family was weird and he had the confirmation at every Christmas with supernatural creatures who were looking for his uncle, inexplicable events… And time travels.

“Welcome back!” he whispered to Dewey when he hugged him after coming into the salon with watery eyes.

He couldn’t ask him any more because his brothers and Webby drew him in their games. Donald smiled: that Christmas would be surely unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love this episode so much?  
> Well, first of all the Doctor who reference ('Time travellers!'), the brilliant rewriting of 'Christmas carol', TIME TRAVELS, Dewey met his mom and last but not least... His uncle in his emo phase (Russi Taylor really nailed it and that song was a masterpiece!), which understood the meaning of Christmas because of him and that's why he is so fond of the holiday...  
> SO. GOOD. <3<3<3<3<3


	7. Cinnamon (Whatever happened to Della Duck?)

When Donald and Della were kids, the first thing they found the morning of their birthday was a giant chocolate cake with a sprinkle of cinnamon. Duckworth always said cinnamon was the cake’s secret ingredient: they loved it so much that they decided to make that cake for the first birthday of the triplets… Well, things went a little different from everybody had planned: now the cake was a strange dough of moon dust kept together by vial of thickener miraculously found on the ship. If only she found just a cinnamon stick… She would give her artificial leg to taste it again, she couldn’t bear to chew that disgusting licorice for who knows how long… Why should have she continue to send messages? No one would ever answered. Did they know at least her position? Why his uncle didn’t send someone to save her? Were they still angry at her? Della stopped her negative thoughts before it was too late: of course she would be found, better yet… She would be back on Earth before the arrival of a rescue team: she was Della Duck, niece of Scrooge McDuck… Nothing could stop her. She choke her tears back and turned on the camera: “ _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is obsessed with the lullaby scene, which is fine (I cried during my last rewatch), but are we going to talk about the cake's scene? She doesn't even know how her kids look like and she wants to be there, somehow, with a cake which is not a cake... 
> 
> This episode hurts but it's a masterpiece. Period. How it managed to get you to know an half-unknown character and fall in love with her is just good, no, great writing.


	8. Lovers (The treasure of the found lamp)

Faris D'jinn couldn't believe he was actually holding that lamp from which much of the story of his family depended on. When he was a kid, he never got tired about the tales about the adventures his ancestors faced during their lives. The way his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather managed to become such a sword master after the loss of his magic and how his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother used her intelligence to resolve any challenge during her life inspired him in such a way he promised to himself he would make an adventure out of his life. But the story about how a genie and a human fell in love would always be his favorite. It wasn't just because they were his ancestors: it was also the demonstration that love can be found in the most unexpected way.   
After all these years, he managed to become the adventurer he had always aspired to be, but still he hasn't found his soul mate yet. But Faris D'jinn never gave up in anything: after all, he found the lamp and maybe this object could bring him a little of luck. It would be a matter of time. Meanwhile, he would be in search of the next quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the peak of romanticism in this series is probably the love story between Faris D'jin's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandparents, which is the base of another great love story, between Faris and his family which leads him to find love in adventures... And since falling in love with genies runs in his family, I would love to see Faris and Gene the genie together!


	9. Secret art (The outlaw Scrooge McDuck)

“Be pretty!”

Since she was little, everybody always told Goldie this important recommendation. Her parents sent her to a special school in order to learn properly how to live in a world where she would always be considered nothing but a pretty face. But after she escaped from that hell on Earth, Goldie realized that all those boring lessons hadn’t been completely useless: thanks to them, she learnt to flatter and please… She learnt to deceive. The headmistress would be so shocked in seeing her singing and dancing like a ‘pub whore’, but in that moment, where she tried to trick Rockerduck, she couldn’t stop to look for him. Her eternal rival, now temporary ally, acknowledged her skill and she was particularly pleased by seeing somewhat charmed by her. He would never admit it, but it takes a liar to know a liar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about Goldie, okay?   
> I hope someone will mention what happened in her past that led her to become what she was, but I think it will be something connected to the fact that she borned in a very sexist time. Can't wait to see if I'm right!


	10. Rumors (The 87 cent solution)

Zan Owlson worked really hard to get where she was now. During high school she worked as a part time baby sitter, while during college she put together with her other friends a little charity for the children in need, but all these actives had never been a distraction from studying. In fact, she also proved herself to be the top of her class: nothing could stand in her way... Until the former CEO of the company she was called to direct came back from the death. During the earlier months at Glomgold industries, she asked to every employee how the old boss was and almost everyone agreed in saying he was a bit of a fool. She didn't believed at first: how did a fool manage to become the second richest duck in the world? But after spent a little time with him, she had to admit the employees were right. Flintheart Glomgold was clever, but richness made him unable to see outside his interests, better known as outdoing Scrooge McDuck, not always in legal ways. Unfortunately for him, Zan wasn't the type who gave up easily: she managed to save his society and even with his return, she would keep the board on course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zan Owlson is a great woman and I'm really happy she ended to be the mayor of Saint Canard (this means we'll get to see her in the 'Darkwing Duck' reboot!)


	11. "What was that for?" (The Golden Spear)

She desired her departure since the day she was found on the Moon, but now that Della Duck was gone, Penumbra couldn't stop feeling guilty about it. Never let your guard off, this was her first and most important teaching in order to be the best defender of her planet: Della could have easily displayed a cheerfulness that later could reveal to be lethal for the moonlanders, that's why she never trusted her. But even after all her attempts to prove she was the worst thing ever happened to the Moon, she still repaired her spear: no one ever did such thing for Penumbra without expecting something in exchange. Did she want to gain her trust? She suspected it and that's why she did what she did... But then she realized that maybe she was just a mom eager to see her kids and the only reason behind all those passionate tales about Earth was a great nostalgia... And maybe Penumbra just made the biggest mistake of her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst for Penny... But don't worry: with the third season, she will have a more happy prompt!
> 
> PS: thank you for the kudos!


	12. Sheltered (Nothing can stop Della Duck!)

His family was weird for sure. First he discovered he was the nephew of the richest duck in the world and then the mom he thought dead in the space presented at their door as she was back from a little trip? Unfortunately, it wasn’t a joke. His mom, the legendary Della Duck had been ten years blocked on the Moon and now she just came back to Duckburg! It was a shock and for most of her first day at the mansion he didn't want to believe she was the person he spent all his life imagining to know. Della Duck wasn't his mom, she was just an adventurer full of joy and energy who looked a lot like his uncle, no more. Besides, he didn't believe he actually needed a mom in his life. He and his brothers were old enough to face everything... And yet, when he found himself in her arms, he felt sheltered in a way that was known and new at the same time. There was that sense of protection that uncle Donald's hugs gave to him, but it was also like a missing piece of him was finally found and now he finally felt complete. Maybe he still needed a mom and his mom was the mom he had always desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time, I didn't expect Della would be back so soon, but I was glad I guess every triplet's reaction and I decided to focus on Louie: his reaction to Della's return is so good that made me ugly cry every time I watch it and so IC... I know the episode is already perfect showing how he came to accept his mom, but please read this little addition written by me...


	13. Sensations (The raiders of Doomsday Valley)

Sinceshe came back to Earth, Della realized she had taken for granted a lot of sensations in her first 25 years: tasting flavors that weren't licorice, washing with water and soap, walking with the presence of gravity... But there were also other sensations she had missed terribly during that decade on the Moon, such as being surrounded by her loved ones, and the one she never got the chance to experiment for real: being a mom.

"Can we put some music, or do you prefer to pilot in silence?" her second born asked.

"A little music never killed no one..."

"Especially if it's... Powerline!"

Della risked to crash against a snowy peak because of the surprise. 

"How do you know Powerline? He was on top when I was about your age..." 

"... Good music never gets old!"

Dewey put the disk on the CD player. She couldn't believe yet: she was on her _Cloudslayer_ , with the son who greeted her without hesitation singing one of the best song ever written... And for a brief moment, she was sure she would be able to fill that decade spent away.

_… To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the song started, I completely lost my mind... Powerline? In the reboot? So everything we saw in 'A Goofy movie' happened in this universe? Apparently yes and probably he is the Michael Jackson of DT universe and I wanted to create a connection between millenial Della and gen z Dewey who actually loved good old music...


	14. If only... (Friendship hates magic!)

Lena started to fade. Webby felt the tears in her eyes: it wasn't fair, she just came back. If only there would be more time... She would tell her about all the nights she woke up screaming because she dreamed the moment when Magica made her disappeared. She would tell her about all the games the guys invented and all the candies granny made to distract her in the following days. She would tell her about all the books she read in order to find a way to make her come back. She would tell her that she had been the best fried she could ever wanted... Well, something more than a friend. If she only had courage enough to say that out loud. Then she realized that also Lena was crying. Maybe she also wanted more time together. They took each other hands: if they only had that time, they wouldn't spend a second of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OTP returns!  
> I loved this episode so much: Webby struggling with finding another friend and trying to hide her passion for mysteries, Lena going on full 'guardian shadow' mode and overtaking her jealousy thanks to her sister Violet... Take a little of angst with an happy ending!


	15. Unsweetened tea (The dangerous chemistry of Gandra Dee)

How long did it take? Fenton was one of the most naive duck he had ever known: it would be a matter of minutes to take what you want from him... Agent Dee promised him it would be a matter of an hour and he was waiting for two hours! The worst thing about it? She refused his calls. He hated being ignored. He reminded him when he showed to his parents the prototypes of the Waddle and they showed no interest at all. He drank a phial of the agent's serum: it tasted unsweetened tea; bitter, as his life in that moment. He thought he would go crazy after all that waiting and he couldn't go crazy just because that Latino wanted to play the part of the superhero, obscuring the youngest millionaire of his generation.  
He took his phone and called Gandra again. She finally answered.  
"Argh, what do you want?"  
"Hey, so I don't like you not answering my calls, it makes feel like I'm not the only person in the world... Which is just weird for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark: selfish, evil, demanding... But he also got flaws!  
> Before 'Louie's eleven' came out, this episode gave us the confirmation of Mark being a little ignored by his parents with just one line (the final of this drabble). Hope you like it!


	16. Seven deadly sins (The dark knight returns)

It took a look to realize he wasn't in a basement, but in the sewers. He hoped to resist until the fire went out, but the smoke stunned him to the point he fainted among the dirt. When he woke up, he realized the dress that made him famous started to change its colors, from purple to yellow... Yellow, the color of jealousy. He just stood up when he heard 'his biggest fan' suggested to that bad actor to take Darkwing Duck's identity for honoring his death. They didn't even search for him and they already assumed that Jim Starling, who renounced to a promising career in cinema to play a role who according to his agent would have made him even more famous, was dead.  
"It was all a setup. That hack put my fan in danger to steal the glory and humiliate me..."  
Darkwing Duck ruined his life and career... But now that the hero was real he would ruin him back. After all, he had always dreamed to play the villain.  
"... They want grim and gritty, huh? Happy to play the part!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode should be studied in writing class: 'How do you write the backstory of the villain?'  
> Watch this episode. If you didn't watch the original series, it's a great story. But if you watch the original cartoon, this is a great rielaboration of the original stuff (another fanfiction who has the luck to be filmed!)


	17. Hidden among us (Whatever happened to Donald Duck)

Donald Fauntleroy Duck was the worst patient he ever had. He always paid late, he ruined more than once his studio and he was the reason why he stopped being the most required therapist in Calisota. All his aspiring patients changed their mind when they saw Donald went out from his office even more angrier: the shock on their faces when they discovered he was in therapy since 10 years! How bad he couldn't reveal personal details on everyone who taught therapy was useless on someone like him.  
He still remembered him on their first appointment: he hadn't slept for days and he got angry for every small accident but, when he showed to him the photograph of those three eggs, he started to talk with such sweetness that tears found their way in his eyes. He wanted to be good for them. And he did. He managed to channel all the anger he felt for every bad thing happened in his life in being a protective and careful parent. And this was what made Donald Fauntleroy Duck his best patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to explain therapy to kids without mocking it... One of the best episode ever. Period.


	18. Deja vu (Happy birthday, Doofus Drake)

Working with Goldie meant getting into trouble. Scrooge learnt that lesson at the very begging of their acquaintance and still, he often found himself left behind. He never thought he could fall for someone like her, but otherwise, for who else could he ever fall? They were so alike and yet so different. He had hated her for her devil-may-care attitude, especially after the years spent in the ice, but with time he came to realize her fear of closeness. If only he had had someone to explain it to him, just like he was doing with his nephew! He had also been captured by her because of their shared interest - in his case, Louie was much more similar to her - and now he was angry and sad for being robbed and left behind. Ah, how many times had he seen this scene? Will Goldie ever let someone get close to her without leaving at some point? He didn't know. But for now, all that mattered was comforting that little duck in which he saw so much of his younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write of Scrooge if at least one drabble was about Goldie. and I couldn't choose better episode... That final scene between uncle and nephew is everything
> 
> PS: thank you for the support, I'm so happy these collection of drabbles is appreciated (check out my other fics if you like it!)


	19. Dry your tears (NIghtmare on Killmotor Hill)

It was over. Magica had no longer power on her. She got all the power. She would never be possessed again in order to get want her aunt wanted, she would never be the object of her insults and psychological tortures... And why she couldn't stop crying?   
"Lena, beautiful angel, you're crying from happiness!"  
"Your reaction is perfectly fine. Our society made all of us to think that crying is a sign of weakness, but actually it's a sign that you're alive and you can feel every emotion around you, good or bad..."   
Her sister was right. She had always dreamed to be a person just as everyone else and if crying was a proof of her new state, why should she stopped?   
"Besides, now you just became a powerful sorceress! If she bothered you again, you can cast a spell and tell her to go away!"  
Also Webby was right. She knew she would needed a lot of practice, but she was sure she would be even better than her aunt. Plus, she had a sister and a girlfriend which were totally nerds for magic and related stuff, that could help her in the future... Well, not only for magic.  
"I love you girls!" she busted before she hugged both of them.  
She was on the right track, with the rights people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this drabble was inspired by that masterpiece of 'Rain on me' by Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande. I regret nothing.


	20. Shatter (The golden armory of Cornelius Coot)

He had always been inclined to crashes, since he was a little kid. But he had also developed the ability to avoid injuries, not only for himself, but also for everyone who was on board with him. Well, this ability didn't save him from getting fired a lot because of his 'dangerous and crazy ways', until he found a job for the famous Scrooge McDuck. He didn't expected he was such a pouter, but he always thought everybody deserved a happy time during a trip… That’s why he had always been the happiest pilot in his presence. Then, one day, he saved at last minute Mr McDee from a crash during traffic and he confessed he didn't feel that alive since a lot of time and started to tell him some of his most daring adventures. He read about her missing niece and from his tales, he was quite charmed by how brave she had been: besides, she was a pilot herself and Launchpad kinda wished she was still alive to meet her and be trained in order to become a better pilot. Surprisingly, it was discovered she had been stuck on the Moon for ten years and he couldn't wait for the moment she would be his teacher. She was a little rude, prone to anger just like everyone in her family, but she was a really good pilot and he was determined to learn everything she had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the last drabbles of this collection, I stopped for a moment and then I realized: "I didn't write any drabble with the himbo!"  
> We all love Launchpad. He is such a sweet and dumb character, but that doesn't stop him from being a great person. This was the starting point for a little headcanon on how he was chosen to work for Scrooge and how he could discovered about Della...   
> I lowkey ship them, I admit it: i know Drakepad will be probably endgame, but I know that in this episode LP was trying to woo her, I know...  
> But if you don't ship them: fine, you could read this in both ways.


	21. Chapter 21

_"Good job, Della: Louie was the one who hasn't still processed your return and you punish him?"_

_"He didn't break a window. He was ruining time and space, he couldn't get away with it: he was irresponsible.."_

_"... And so were you ten years ago."_

  
  


Della couldn't sleep that night, but this time it wasn't because of Moon related nightmares. Beakley reassured her that she did the right thing by punishing him, and yet she felt guilty as she did all his son's mess. Everyone told her how Donald did such a good job in raising them, but they could still had missed their mom and acted in dangerous ways: Huey was incline to get angry if things didn't go the way he planned, Dewey put himself on dangerous situations just to prove his worth, while Louie didn't stop at anything in order to get rich... Her kids got those flaws because of her absence! 

Maybe his son wasn't the only to get a punishment that night. But if Louie's one had an end, hers would have never ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Louie would be the one blaming Della about the Spear, but this drabble had to be Della's POV. Poor thing, but I had to put a little angst in this collection of drabbles, so... Happy reading!


	22. Served your purpose (GlomTales)

She knew she shouldn't put her trust in that fake Scottish millionaire. Choosing an ally to join forces with wasn't something easy: she always taught you had to know your eventual ally very well before accepting the help. Flintheart Glomgold seemed smart: yes, his past plans to defeat Scrooge failed, but had anyone ever been able to do it? Besides, his plan had a lot of sense: a family of villains against the Scrooge's one, whose every member could combine their own abilities together...   
Maybe she and her boys could put aside the recover of the Duckburg's deed and started to prepare their revenge against that traitor of Duke Baloney. You could say Ma Beagle was surrounded by incapables, but the boys could improve themselves and she could still be considered a criminal mistress... But if she started to ally with idiots, her reputation would be lost: this wouldn't happen under her watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit: the Beagle Boys are the weakest villains in the show, but I like their mom. She had Scar's energy when he said 'I'm surrounded by idiots' and I was little sorry for her at the end of this episode...


	23. Chapter 23

He spent all his life trying to gain success. He could say he had made it. He became the richest duck in the world, but... He wasn't ready. He had always feared this thought like he couldn't be unready: he wasn't a normal kid, he was Scrooge McDuck's nephew, he and his brothers faced adventures no other eleven year old could ever face, he grew up in an unconventional family, where he was called to take care of himself since he was very young... But maybe, he was just an eleven years old boy after all. He had every reason to fail. His uncle didn't become what he was at his age, he just needed a little more of experience and then he could even outdid him, just like he told him some months ago. Oh boy, the past himself could never believe to this development of the events... He didn't care. Now he just wanted to feel that calm for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Now he just wanted to feel that calm for a good time.'
> 
> (In John Mulaney's voice) "...And then he didn't!"
> 
> But he still learnt the value of humility and that made him even better.


	24. Hero (Moonvasion)

Why didn't he start from a simple bank robbery? The thieves didn't even have real guns. No, his new career as Darkwing Duck had to start with an invasion from the Moon! He wished he had more time to study his enemies, but then he thought that LP could be in danger and he found himself in the fray earlier than he expected. Not only he made fiasco in inspiring the Earth's protection squad (there was also that obnoxious Gizmosuck!), but mr McDuck also said he wasn't able to get attention. This was the worst thing ever, both as an actor and a hero! But at the end, it helped: if they didn't switch their clothes, the millionaire couldn't make it to his mansion and those stupid moonlanders wouldn’t mistake him for the wrong guy. Well, it was a rough start, but it was a start: a hero didn't need to do his job only for the fame (although he wouldn't dislike it at all) and even the TV Darkwing joined forces with other heroes in order to win the bad guys. Now that Earth was saved, he could searched for more approachable crimes to fight before he could move to the capital of crime. He would miss LP, of course, but he would understand it was the right thing to do in order to pay homage to the greatest hero of all times... Besides, if he was a hero, a sidekick wouldn't be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote a lot of drabbles from Della and Louie's POV to finish with them, so I thought of writing one about LP's crush, pardon, Drake Mallard because his cameo in the finale was everything and after seeing 'Let's get dangerous', I can't wait to see the 'Darkwing Duck' reboot - and Drakepad canon!-
> 
> This is the last drabble of the second series. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> The collection dedicated to the third season? Well, I hadn't start it yet, but I promise it will be good as the others.   
> Happy christmas and happy new year (for real this time!)


End file.
